<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rematch by Stacysmash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619837">The Rematch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash'>Stacysmash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Forever Rivals, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Zine piece, college volleyball, opposite teams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Psst.”<br/>Daichi frowned and glanced around. At first, he saw nothing besides a few sapling trees and some bushes, but the gym lights could only permeate so far into the darkness.<br/>“Saaawaaamuraaa,” a voice whispered from behind a larger tree further back. As a shadow peered around it, Daichi could see a familiar set of teeth glimmering like a crescent moon.<br/>Daichi rolled his eyes and stepped off the path toward it.<br/>“I knew you were creepy, Kuroo, but isn’t this going a little far?”</p><p><b>My contribution to the Nice Receive! zine, the publication that gave Daichi all the loving he deserves ( ˘ ³˘)♥ </b> https://twitter.com/nicereceivezine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rematch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daichi was the last one to leave for the night since he had volunteered to help tear down the gym. Being the most responsible second year on his university team, the captain trusted him to lock everything up. He didn’t mind the chore or being the last one; it was peaceful enough to give him a chance to sort out his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the past two years, his team had battled against Kuroo’s in both official and practice matches. Naturally, even in college they would remain arch-rivals, and their teams were so evenly matched that no one could predict which one would win. And because they had just played each other an hour ago, Daichi’s thoughts were completely consumed by Kuroo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the darkness of the equipment room, he shivered, remembering the way Kuroo’s eyes gleamed at him through the net. But then he recalled his fury when Daichi easily received his jump serve, and Daichi snickered. For three years they’ve danced around each other, the tension between them growing to the point that Daichi was ready to grab Kuroo, slam him into a wall, and kiss the stupid grin off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi sighed and closed the equipment room door behind him. He couldn’t quite shake the dissatisfaction from the match. Even though it was his team’s win, it was mainly due to the other team’s libero getting injured. It happened from time to time, but it put a damper on their victory. Not even Kuroo lingered behind while the rest of the team went back to their campus and Daichi was trying his best to shrug it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stepped outside the gym and locked the door, he took a deep breath of the fresh night air. It was more peaceful than usual, most of the rowdy students either out on the town or already settled in their rooms to study. He didn’t move right away, not feeling like shutting himself up in his room but honestly had nothing better to do. Finally, he shrugged and started off down the path that led to his dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi frowned and glanced around. At first, he saw nothing besides a few sapling trees and some bushes, but the gym lights could only permeate so far into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saaawaaamuraaa,” a voice whispered from behind a larger tree further back. As a shadow peered around it, Daichi could see a familiar set of teeth glimmering like a crescent moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi rolled his eyes and stepped off the path toward it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were creepy, Kuroo, but isn’t this going a little far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s chuckle washed over him, sending a shiver down his spine. “I thought it was more romantic than creepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In what way is this romantic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi could see him clearly now that he was within an arms’ length away. Kuroo leaned against the trunk and pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A chance meeting in the dark? Except that I planned it … okay, maybe it is a bit creepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily I know that you’re harmless,” Daichi teased as he pinched the front of Kuroo’s T-shirt and pulled him closer. Kuroo came willingly and although he gasped at Daichi’s comment, he didn’t seem offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Don’t tell me you’re not intimidated by me at all, Sa’amura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Why would I be afraid of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>loser</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on! You can’t count today’s game and you know it. In fact, that’s why I’m here. I think I deserve a rematch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Well, there’s just one problem with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both teams are gone. We can’t play volleyball with just the two of us. Unless you want to try out your serves. Not much point since you know I can handle them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo huffed indignantly but as he glanced around the area, he slipped his hand against Daichi’s waist and hovered his lips over his ear. “I didn’t say anything about playing volleyball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hot breath tickled over Daichi’s sensitive skin, and he couldn’t resist closing his eyes and savoring it. “What were you thinking about then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me,” Kuroo whispered, grabbing Daichi’s hand and pulling him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi blinked as if waking up from a spell and stumbled after him. “Where are you taking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, somewhere more private. But not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> private; that’d spoil the fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Kuroo took them around the corner of the gym and paused, looking around. There were no paths or doors on that side of the building, so the whole area was devoid of people. Once he was certain that no one was around, Kuroo turned back to Daichi and gently pushed his back against the brick wall. Kuroo loomed over him, placing a hand above Daichi’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, about this rematch ... I contemplated what you and I could do together without needing anyone else and then I thought of a brilliant solution.” He reached into his sweat pants’ pocket and pulled out a little bottle, showing it to Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squinted, trying to read the words in the dim light and when he finally made it out, he nearly swallowed his tongue. “Lube?! What—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s simple. You and I jerk each other off and the first one who ejaculates loses. It’s a perfect tie-breaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said it as if he was offering to play a hand of cards rather than give each other hand jobs. Daichi stared up at him, searching for any hint of it being a joke. The last thing he wanted was for him to eagerly accept the rematch just for Kuroo to awkwardly back out. But in the tense silence, Kuroo’s face tightened and his confidence started to crumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless,” he began, avoiding Daichi’s gaze and slowly putting the lube back in his pocket, “I’ve misread a lot of things and just made a complete fool of myself. Yeah, I might just go die and we’ll call this your win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Daichi said, grabbing Kuroo’s wrist to yank his hand out of his pocket. “You called the challenge and I plan on defeating you … </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s smile returned instantly. “A little cocky, aren’t you, Sawamura?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never get me off using stupid puns, Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.” Kuroo’s eyes were smoldering as his thumb popped open the lube. “Challenge accepted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi lifted his chin and held out his palm. “Squirt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An obscene snort came out of Kuroo’s nose and he leaned against the wall next to Daichi as he sputtered with laughter. “Maybe our match should have been about embarrassing each other rather than jerking each other off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi grabbed his shoulder and leaned into his ear. “We could do that instead if you’d rather not have me touch you.” He smirked as he watched Kuroo’s throat bob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, the challenge has been set. Can’t back off now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo straightened up and grabbed Daichi’s hand. He squirted a generous amount on it and did the same to his own, making sure they had about the same. Daichi’s heart was pounding. It wasn’t how he pictured taking a step forward with Kuroo, but he’d be crazy not to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any rules?” he asked, licking his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t pull away and, um, don’t break my penis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, that would defeat the purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo huffed out a laugh and nodded. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Daichi whispered back, and together they reached down to pull at the others’ waistband. Immediately, they started giggling and tried not to look at each other. Daichi sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, biting his lip as his hand slipped down the front of Kuroo’s pants. He hadn’t even touched him yet but he could already feel the heat radiating off his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched as Kuroo’s slicked up fingers stroked against his skin. The lube was cool but it was the fact that Kuroo was touching him that had his brain short-circuiting. Kuroo took a step closer and wrapped his other arm around Daichi’s waist to keep him steady. It took all his self-control not to make any sounds as Kuroo coaxed out his erection, especially since he was doing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that meant Daichi was falling behind. With a deep breath, he gently wrapped his hands around Kuroo and was relieved to find him already half-hard. Daichi relaxed a little more as he felt Kuroo shiver from his touch and ran his hand over Kuroo’s cock to slick it up well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his touch light at first, a little teasing to provoke him, but it was hard to concentrate when Kuroo’s fingers were already working up a rhythm. Daichi leaned harder against the wall and Kuroo stepped closer, diminishing the space between them. Their breaths shuddered as they tried focusing on what they were doing while attempting to ignore the constant pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange to admit but he loved holding Kuroo’s cock. It was hot, long, and it felt fantastic slipping against Daichi’s cupped hand. He couldn’t resist stroking every vein and ridge, or swirling his thumb over the head. But when his body shuddered from Kuroo’s hand pumping over him, he knew that he was running out of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tightened his hold around the base of his shaft and started working up a rhythm. The effect was immediate and Kuroo crumbled against him, moaning into Daichi’s hair. Unfortunately, that turned him on even more and he pressed his lips tight to keep his own moan subdued. They were both growing more desperate and Kuroo tugged Daichi’s waistband lower to release his erection from the confines of his sweatpants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi expected the cool air to turn him off but the fact that he was completely exposed in front of Kuroo and outside where anyone could walk by nearly sent him over the edge. He grabbed Kuroo’s pants and pulled them down as well but now he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> his cock and his hand holding it, the vision better than any of his fantasies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was shocking enough that he had stopped moving his hand, but thankfully Kuroo was having the same problem as he stared down between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck … you’re so thick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi laughed softly. “The one time that’s a compliment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always a compliment,” Kuroo said as he dipped his other hand down the back of Daichi’s pants and grabbed his ass. Daichi squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the tantalizing grip on his cheek while Kuroo’s other hand stroked up his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-that’s cheating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not against the rules,” Kuroo purred in his ear, fondling his ass even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi wanted to give in, fall apart in Kuroo’s arms and let him ravish him against the side of the gym. But his pride was still intact and he knew he’d never be satisfied if he didn’t give as much to Kuroo as he was receiving. Breathing deep, he opened his eyes and focused on working up a rhythm over Kuroo’s slippery cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he felt Kuroo’s movements faltering, Daichi grinned and slid his other hand under his T-shirt. His fingers danced over his lean stomach, stroking over every muscle that twitched under his touch. As his hand crept ever closer to Kuroo’s chest, Daichi suddenly hit a massive roadblock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes met Kuroo’s. They were dark and dangerous, smoldering with desire … desire for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo’s lips parted and he ran his tongue over them, captivating Daichi completely. He had no idea what Kuroo saw in him as he stared back, but he seemed just as enthralled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi,” he whispered, and the tension between them finally snapped. Daichi rotated the hand in Kuroo’s shirt and clenched into the material. He yanked down and Kuroo’s lips collided with his, relieved moans muffled by their desperate kiss. Kuroo pressed his hips flat against Daichi’s, rubbing their cocks together. His hand wrapped around both of them and began to stroke fast. Daichi moved his hand out of the way and reached up to wrap his arm around Kuroo’s shoulders, bringing him even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The serene night surrounding them was invaded by the sounds of their heavy breaths and moans, whispered swears and skin slipping against skin. Kuroo pressed him hard against the wall, tasting Daichi’s lips as if they were a delicacy. Daichi was overwhelmed, wishing he could focus on one facet of the pleasure he was feeling. But there was so much and his climax was fast approaching whether he wanted it to or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped a hand into Kuroo’s hair and gripped hard. He thought he had hurt him from the way Kuroo stiffened but it only lasted a moment and then everything started moving faster. Kuroo’s lips pulled away from his with a smack and bumped their foreheads together. His eyes squeezed shut as his hand moved fast and all Daichi could do was hold on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His climax hit like a wave of the ocean, sweeping him away in a haze until he didn’t know which way was up. It would have alarmed him if Kuroo hadn’t been in his arms, his anchor to reality. Even as his coherency filtered back and his heart slowed its breakneck pace, Kuroo was still there and wasn’t in any hurry for them to part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Daichi blinked and gasped as he met Kuroo’s heated gaze. His breaths were still coming hard, but his lips managed to curl in a crooked grin. But then Kuroo frowned slightly and looked down at his hand, still holding their cocks together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said and it dawned on Daichi what that meant; there was no way to determine the winner. Not only did Kuroo jerk them both off to completion, but neither were sure who went first. Kuroo released him so they could put themselves back together and chuckled awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I messed that up, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as our competition went, maybe. But I can’t say that I minded it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo snorted. “Me neither. Ugh, my shirt is disgusting. There’s no way I can ride the train back like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi grimaced as he looked at his cum covered shirt and then down at his own. “We could take the shirts off and wear our jackets instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he peeled his shirt over his head, trying hard not to get anything in his hair. Once it was off, he wrapped it up in a ball and stuffed it into his duffle bag. By the time he was slipping his arm into his jacket, he heard Kuroo starting to zip his. He glanced up just in time to watch his naked torso disappear behind the closed zipper and wished he had gotten a better look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So … we’re right back where we started,” Kuroo chuckled, running a hand through his sweaty hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, do you have any classes in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my earliest is in the afternoon. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi pursed his lips as he slowly zipped up his jacket. But whatever nervousness he felt vanished when Kuroo stared down at his naked chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking that we could go back to my room and have another rematch since this one was a tie. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s eyes widened a fraction before he barked out a laugh. “Sounds like a perfect idea. Only this time, Sawamura,” he paused, reaching out a hand to stroke across Daichi’s jaw, “we use our mouths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi smirked and raised his chin higher. “Challenge accepted.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>